


Low Tolerance

by cereal_whore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, i support friendships, kageyama and hinata are best brochachoes, kuroo and bokuto are idiots, kuroo being pure, kuroo being pure is canon and is my headcanon, yams and tsukki are childhood bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_whore/pseuds/cereal_whore
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has a low tolerance:Low tolerance for patienceLow tolerance for Tsukishima and his shitty attitudeLow tolerance for slacking volleyball playersLow tolerance for people in generalAnd apparently, low tolerance when it comes to alcohol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will have two parts
> 
> but if i feel like it i actually might turn it into an actual story bc why not
> 
> this ship is underrated, which is quite unfortunate and strange, since people usually love love/hate relationships that start from hate to love. But I guess that's because most people already associate kageyama and oikawa as that so they forget the more obvious one.
> 
> I see kageyama and oikawa more on a friendly/awkwardly brotherly level, and i fully support this headcanon, tbh. I think it's because of how oikawa would constantly tease him, like one of those asshole brothers who are going through puberty and are jealous of their little brother for getting all the attention and usually being slightly more bratty bc they're less mature.
> 
> also idk what im doing with this fic, man.

"We're not supposed to be here." 

"No, _really_." Tsukishima responds to Kageyama's obvious statement with his usual sarcasm. 

Tsukishima squints, flinching as the bright screen of his phone momentarily blinds him in the dark night. The only source of light other than his phone, is the colorful lights streaming out of the house's various windows, shadowed by silhouettes of people. Scrolling down the email on his phone, he bitterly sighs. "Nope, this is the right place. I guess this really is the party."

"I mean. What did we expect? We're in highschool, of course it's going to be....these types of parties." Yamaguchi whispers, as if the idea of parties where alcohol is evident is some sort of taboo conspiracy theory.

"Guys, can we just go inside?" Kageyama hisses. Tsukishima raises his eyebrows. "I know. I don't want to go in, but we're kinda standing at the doorsteps and there are people coming up. We're in the way." He mutters. 

At this, the first-years in unison, gaze at each other. Tsukishima believes they should head home. Yamaguchi is clearly frightened by the muffled bass pounding in the house that's coordinated with raging music and screaming children. Yachi looks close to fainting. Kageyama himself has reluctance scrawled across his features. And Hinata, though he's bouncing along as always and eccentric as well, Tsukishima can identify concern spawned from being unsure, in his dimming smile. 

Damn Kuroo, inviting them out here.

While Tsukishima has to say, Kuroo is an irritating twat, he's also rather responsible and actually quite innocent. He didn't think Kuroo would actually invite them to this sort of place, especially since Kuroo himself doesn't drink, so Tsukishima is also worried for Kuroo. Not like Kuroo will ever know that Tsukishima felt something other than pure annoyance towards him.

"Hey, move!" Tsukishima whips around, to see a couple kids, probably seniors judging by their height and bulk, shoving Kageyama aside, who seems miffed from being manhandled. At this, sensing Kageyama's tenseness as the tallest out of the group of seniors, a stocky guy wearing the stereotypical Asshole Attire [snapback turned on his head, Jordans, sport shorts and a Nike sweatshirt] begins to shoulder Kageyama off the porch, Tsukishima just clicks his tongue to capture the hooligan's attention, and narrows his gaze as he keeps the rest of his countenance condescending and craftily blank.

The kid releases his grip on Kageyama, clearly startled by being so quickly retaliated by, and Kageyama jerks the kid's hand away.

Tsukishima opens the door, and ushers his friends in, and shuts the door on the kids, not caring if they head in after them.  

Holy shit.

The music got fuckin-fjda;lsand times louder.  

God, he wants to commit homicide.

The music isn't even good.

It's rattling his ears, and causing the music itself to become muffled as his eardrums pop and clog his hearing. The stench that was barely detectable outside, has definitely intensified. The sweat mingling of the crowds of people dancing and grinding, the stench of extremely strong alcohol singing his nostrils, and the overall heat and warmth blanketing and suffocating him while encouraging the stink to rise.

He wants to go home.

"Kageyama, you looked so weird! Like an idiot, standing there on the porch! You didn't even fight back, weird, weird, weird!" Hinata chirrups, and Kageyama scoffs, as he cuffs Hinata in the head.

Tsukishima stands to the side, watching the two rile each other up. 

Kageyama only takes insults kindly from Hinata. Any banter from Tsukishima, he automatically labels Tsukishima as an asshole. Tsukishima has to admit, he's somewhat bitter about that. The developing fondness for Kageyama that he has, really isn't helping, either. Hinata's the only one who's allowed to stand by the King's side, the only one that Kageyama taunts with in a playful manner. Hinata's the only one with a developing relationship with Kageyama, where he can fearlessly scream and shout at the King, and yet receive insults laced with fondness and love. 

The two of them are a pair that Tsukisihma can understand.

With the King, he knows that their personalities can either be extremely compatible, or automatically contradict.

And he's stuck with the latter.

Jealous?

Maybe.

Envious that he knows that any bridges between him and Kageyama, have already been charred to a crisp, the ashes left behind of the burned wood blown away. That sucks. A lot. A lot more than Tsukishima would like to admit. 

"Tsukki, I really don't think we should be here." Yamaguchi clenches onto his arm nervously.  _I think so too_. However, first, Tsukishima would like to visit Kuroo. And he finds him rather easily. It's hard not to.

Kuroo, in his full fucking bed-hair glory, is standing on a wobbling pool table, making out with a beer bottle, as he dances to the loud Kesha music in the background. And by the looks of it, Tsukishima assumes he just won beer pong, while mowing through clearly a lot of shots. Goddammit. "Guys, we're leaving." Tsukishima snaps.

He whips around. 

Literally everyone disappeared.

What the fuck where did everyone go-

_Is this what it's like to have children?_

He would know if Hinata was here-even the blaring music couldn't obscure his constant shrieks. And wherever Hinata went, Kageyama was. And Yamaguchi... _shit_. Yamaguchi, to Tsukishima, is a precious friend who he has to dearly protect even though Tsukishima has to admit-this past year has truly developed Yamaguchi's confidence and character. To the point where honestly, Tsukishima feels as if he's no longer needed, that he no longer has to be the protector of his friend.

But that's okay.

He's already feeling quite miserable, anyways.

It's as if all the relationships that he would've liked or had, is slowly starting to deteriorate.

 _Well, that's enough depressing thoughts for tonight._  

Tsukishima, though he really doesn't want to be here, and he wants to go home, he doesn't. Not yet. He's half-convinced to leave the others here, but then where would that leave Yamaguchi and Yachi? Really, he's not that cruel. And then there's Hinata and Kageyama who shouldn't be unsupervised anyways.

Also, he's feeling quite responsible, considering how he was the one who mentioned the party to them, thus spurring their need to come and pretend to be social when they all have no lives, and ended up with him leading them here. So he might as well be the one to get them all back since he's not that much of an asshole, and besides, he doesn't want to taint his credibility and reputation as the friend who ditched his other peers here even though he was the one who technically brought them out in the first place.

* * *

He finds Yamaguchi and Yachi easy enough. 

They were in a closed bedroom with Asahi and Kenma, playing Operation. 

"Tsukki, we're playing Operation! And we're trying to get through all of it without touching the sides at all!" Yamaguchi chirrups, as Yachi beams beside him. 

Cute. They're like tiny puppies. Which is weird. Tsukishima automatically burns that thought in metaphorical lava. 

"Lies. You can't do that. That's literally impossible. That's like people actually playing an entire game of Monopoly without breaking friendships. Nobody does that unless if they want to waste five hours of their pathetic lives, drain their sanity, and cause third-degree murder." Tsukishima rejects Yamaguchi's idea dryly.

"Hm. Tsukishima is not wrong." Kenma comments, his eyes still latched on his PSP.

"Tsukishima....would you like to join us?" Asahi invites, smiling from the side.

"No thank you. I would like to, but I must go find the other first-years." Tsukishima politely turns down Asahi's invite. He can't be mean to Asahi. That would be uncalled for and cruel, even on his behalf. 

* * *

Tsukishima runs into Hinata next, but, to his surprise, Kageyama is nowhere in the vicinity of him. "Hinata, where's King?" He grabs the bouncing and eccentric boy firmly by the shoulders, and hooks his hands underneath the boy's arms, before heaving him up to eye-level with him. Hinata stares, his eyes glossy and as he talks, and they do not attempt to focus on Tsukishima. He frowns at that observation.

"K-King? Ahhh! He hates it when you call him that! Mean, mean, mean, Sh-shittyshim-ah" His words intervened with hiccups, Hinata just resorts to screaming, and at that, a strong scent of alcohol wafts from the boy's mouth as he just shouts in his face. Tsukishima drops the boy onto the floor, resulting in more screams.

_Oh well._

"Did you go drinking?" Tsukishima clicks his tongue in distaste. Alcohol promptly ruins the mind's inhibition center, as well as possibly interfering with one's intelligence. And Tsukishima refuses to destroy his brain over something like this. And seeing Hinata like this, actually strikes some chord of pity for the boy, for actually ruining himself like this. It also evokes disgust, because the smell is absolutely nasty.

"N-no! KageYAMA AND I HAD A CONTEST AND HE LOST!"

"A drinking contest?" Tsukishima specifies, and Hinata nods, his head bobbing intensely, to the point where his chin practically whacked his chest. "And King lost?" _Kageyama lost to this shrimp?_ Hinata's so tiny there's no way he could get past a shot without getting drunk. There's no way Kageyama, who has a fast metabolism and is actually rather tall [but still shorter than him, ha] would lose to  _Hinata_.

"Okay. Anyways....let's go."

"NO BUT WHAT ABOUT YAMAYAMA-KUN-"

"Hinata I'm putting you with Yachi. You are no longer under my care." Tsukishima states, leaving no room for discussion, as he slings the boy's bony frame over his shoulder, and begins to walk away with a screeching child on his back.

Slamming open the door, Tsukishima's ready to leave Hinata with the Loser Boardgame Squad, only to hesitate-

They have.... _mutiplied._

Unsure at what he's looking at, he just drops the semi-conscious kid onto the bed, as he stares with a scrutinizing gaze, at Bokuto whose jaw is smeared with jelly, and Kuroo who is drunkingly muttering to himself as he tries to feed Kenma a crappily made peanut butter sandwich.  _"Kennnnma! You-you gotta eat more-"_ Kuroo gripes, as he slaps the open-sided bread of peanut butter straight onto Kenma's cheek, who in response, sighs very loudly.

* * *

There are many things wrong with this image.

Main thing would probably simply be that it's Kageyama who's revolved around at the moment. But really, Tsukishima feels highly uncomfortable staring at this picture. Not just because he happened to may have a tiny crush on Kageyama, but also, because the idea that a kid his age, around fourteen and fifteen, is currently engaging in this sort of activity with someone who looks like they're twenty. Then again, there is Asahi, who Tsukishima thought was the coach because of his beard, only to learn he really isn't even past the age of twenty.

Feeling awkward, and realizing nobody else cares since they're all too busy doing whatever they're doing, Tsukisima walks up to Kageyama, who's currently against a wall, and hooking up with someone Tsukishima doesn't recognize.

 _Maybe I should just leave them here_.

Maybe.

Well, Tsukishima honestly has to say, he's not in any case ready to kiss Kageyama, no matter his feelings, because while he's pretty sure Kageyama has never even hugged a person, Tsukishima is equally inexperienced. But to say that he's envious that someone is more appealing than him to Kageyama, even though he can't blame Kageyama, is rather insulting. "King." He states loudly. To his surprise, Kageyama actually responds.

By shoving the guy he was kissing, in the gut.

Tsukishima stiffens as Kageyama basically snaps his knee upwards into the guy's stomach, sending him reeling, and Kageyama slams against the wall once more.

And then the guy starts puking.

Tsukishima recoils, leaping back as a puddle of vomit spreads across the tiled kitchen floor.

Kageyama is staring, his eyes dilated and glossy, foggy of any indication of soberness.

"Whoa." Kageyama whispers, his eyes widening, as the vomit stains the tips of his shoes.

"King, no. You can't do that-" Tsukishima steps over the puddle, and grabs onto Kageyama's wrist, before carefully maneuvering him around the puddle of puke. As soon as he's sure they're no longer in danger of something so nasty, he yanks Kageyama around and has him face him. "You really are drunk." Tsukishma observes aloud, as he pokes Kageyama in a scarlet cheek, and the boy whines.

Kageyama doesn't 'whine'. He starts screaming like a chicken. But here he is, _whining_. Strange.  _So, nobody ever told you life was gonna be this way_.

"King...." Tsukishima snaps his fingers in Kageyama's line of vision, and the boy doesn't flinch. "Kageyama, are you even listening you idi-"

"Whoa you're pretty."

Tsukishima stops.

Kageyama is finally looking at him and not into fucking space or some shit, and with gaping lips and an absolutely innocent and genuine expression that pairs with his equally rumpled look, and Tsukishima must say, he's unsure if he's overloaded with adorableness, or just stupidity. 

He's going with the latter.

"You're drunk."

"No,  _you're_ drunk."

"Ah. I see. I forgot that you're also an idiot." Tsukishima mutters mostly to himself at the delirious Kageyama.

He's definitely not wondering if Kageyama would think these kind of things if he's sober.

"You know. You're really smart. And tall. And cool." Kageyama begins to blurt out.

And this is where Tsukishima simply realizes, he fucking can't. 

"Okay! I see that you're very, very drunk!" Tsukishima laughs nervously, panicking, even though he's pretty sure either way Kageyama won't remember this in the morning. But he clasps a hand over the boy's mouth, only to feel something stick swirl across his palm, and he yanks it back, crinkling his nose in disgust at Kageyama, who just laughs. _Laughs_. He doesn't laugh at Tsukishima. He laughs at Nishinoya, at Tanaka, even. He directs his beams, his snorts, his laughs, only at Hinata with a blissful countenance. 

But not to Tsukishima.

"I hate you." Tsukishima sighs.

Wrong thing to say.

_"OH please no-"_

Fuck.

Well, he just somehow made Kageyama cry.

And not like those silent, simple cries you see in animes or movies.

This is like God decided to stir thunderstorms within Kageyama. Full out crying, with snot, waterfalls, and hiccups.

"Tsukki?" Tsukishima hisses as a sudden weight collapses onto him from behind, sending his knees buckling. A head flops over his shoulder, and Tsukishima squirms in an attempt, but Kuroo is unfortunately still heavier, and clearly unable to walk or stand up by himself. "Gooodammit!" Kuroo scoffs, his words slurring as it fades from different sides of a volume's spectrum. "You made that poor boy cry!" he tosses his hand out at Kageyama, who's still bawling.

Tsukishima's tired.

Really.

He's very much tired.

"TSUKKI you asssshole! How could you do this to-to....K-Kuroo? What's his name again?" Kuroo mumbles unintelligibly. 

Tsukishima feels no sympathy as he ducks out from underneath Kuroo's weight and sends him tumbling onto the carpet.

 


	2. oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall look this actually updates
> 
> also hey, i'm super sorry if this chapter was rushed or just. not that good. i'm not proud of this essay, but i don't like have motivation to rewrite this or try a new one? i'm super sorry.
> 
> LMAO ALSO IT TOOK ME MORE THAN AN ENTIRE YEAR TO UPDATE THIS IM

Tsukishima is not good with kids.

He has a low tolerance for kids.

He has a low patience for kids.

He has a low sense of morality for kids.

And shamefully, he does have a slow sense of understanding when it comes with kids. They're noisy, bratty, and irritating. 

And yet he's a fucking  _nanny_. 

Tsukishima is now an underpaid babysitter.

He’s been demoted from disgruntled designated driver (which wasn’t even meant to be a serious label, since when Yamaguchi christened him this they were all still under the naive, innocent impression that things _weren’t_ going to go to shit and nobody’s going to end up trashed), to suffering nursery caretaker over the other first years.

He hates this.

“Yachi doesn’t _like_ me, she’s likes Yama-guchi-” Hinata expounds flamboyantly, his cheeks ruddy, his inhibition _wrecked_ , and his dumbassness still intact. “I see her as a sis-ter!” He attempts to enunciates, but only succeeds in splattering drool over Tsukishima, who recoils uptightly, and yanks off his glasses to wipe away the speckles of spit. _Gross._

And to his other side, Kageyama is-

Not there.

He jumps up, his spine astral projecting out of his damn body out of stress and exasperation. The idiot was _drunk_ , how did he get up without vomiting like the frat boy from earlier, or even leave his seat without Tsukishima noticing? Because though Kageyama is quite the epitome of raw power that’s balanced with grace and precision on court, any other time he’s a pathetic duckling with the glare of satan and intelligence of a half-eaten peanut butter jar.

He begins to leave to find the bastard, but then he feels a sharp jerk on his elbow, which sends him stumbling backwards. He boredly turns around, ready to tell the touchy person to _square up-_ until he realizes it’s just Hinata, clinging onto his arm.

“Stop it.” He snaps, placing a heavy palm onto the tuft of orange hair, and pushing back. In turn, Hinata digs his blunt nails even harder into his forearm, causing Tsukishima to wince slightly. He quickly tries to detangle his arm, out of fear that the brat might get ideas to start teething on it, considering how normal five-year-old state had been reduced to a helpless toddler from the alcohol. “Thing One,” he addresses with a irritated sigh, because he needs to find Kageyama. He’s aware that Kageyama isn’t the type to be romantically or sexually interested in anything since he’s too busy probably making out with a volleyball at home, but clearly as shown earlier, he has no defenses or resilience to randomly hooking up with people who look _much_ older than he is. While Tsukishima is firmly against involving himself in others’ antics, especially when it’s none of his business, he’s not entirely sure sober-Kageyama would be proud of his actions as drunk-off-his-ass-Kageyama. Therefore he has to make sure at the very least, he’s safe, before he can ditch him, go home, and rewatch _Jurassic Park_ . Which is a waste of his time, because it’s not like he cares much whatever Kageyama gets himself into since it’s frankly not his issue- but he’s not _that_ much of an asshole to leave someone to suffer the unintended and undeserved consequences of some dumb mistake.

“Thing One,” he echoes, slapping Hinata lightly (his fingers twitch, tempted to hit a bit harder out of frustration). “I must find Thing Two, so I need you to _not_ get in my way, okay?” He gives an affirmative shake to the midget’s shoulders, and at this, the ginger groans. Tsukishima wrinkles his nose in disgust, and sighing, he trudges towards the room where Yamaguchi was earlier (he’s beginning to deem it the Safe Room, considering the lack of alcoholic beverages in its premises), dragging Hinata, who’s shrieking something unintelligible (he supposes that there’s really no difference between Hinata’s wasted and sober side then) lolling behind him.

Tossing open the door, he feels a muscle spasm near his left eye, twitching furiously at the sight of Yachi who’s comforting a drunk Bokuto who’s crying into her lap. Yachi appears fairly close to fainting, considering her close proximity to someone who Tsukishima knows is relatively harmless and is simply just loud with the physique of a jacked football player on steroids. Tsukishima has a feeling his personality is also hitched on something, considering how Bokuto is screaming about his true feelings towards Oscar from _Sesame Street_. He contemplates just shutting the door.

However, he’s caught by Yamaguchi, who noticed his presence, and waves happily. He’s with Asahi, and they’re watching something on the senior’s phone. “Tsukki! We were just watching conspiracy theories from Buzzfeed Unsolved-”

“Buzzfeed is trash.” Tsukishima replies firmly, ignoring Yamaguchi’s glower. Since last year, his friend somehow transformed from a spineless sixteen-year-old into a developed version of his sarcastic self, paired with a more genuine character and independency, and is no longer afraid of respond to Tsukishima with sass.

He pretends as if the small sense of relief that unties the knot of stress in his stomach wasn’t from that observation.

“YAMA-” Hinata releases another ungodly screech (Tsukishima is quite close to ringing up an exorcist) as he stumbles towards Yamaguchi, who catches him with a laugh. “I w-was with NOYA-senpai!” He begins, fluttering about, and Tsukishima takes it as his leave, and he shuts the door on the disaster inside.

Stepping out into the hallway and swerving away from a couple that suddenly whirled in his way (rude) he reenters the massive mob of teenagers surrounded by a heavy stench of alcohol, tears, gay, and daddy issues. Sighing, he shoves aside a child to avoid stepping on him, only to retract his hand in disdain as he realizes it’s Nishinoya’s head that he clamped upon like a freaking claw machine.

Tanaka is near, and as normal, naked.

Except this time, it such a thing, is more naked, save for a pair of boxers.

Tsukishima takes a second to contemplate snapping a picture for blackmail, before deciding that it’s not worth his dignity if he was ever caught taking the photo, or having it.

Stepping across someone who’s rolled up in the carpet like a deformed blunt (and ignoring the teenagers who was circling him with candles while whispering chants start protesting at his intrusion), he makes his way into the kitchen, where he finds Kageyama.

With the guy from earlier.

The guy who puked over Kageyama’s shoes.

“I promise, I’m like only twenty-two-”

Tsukishima nearly gags, before he remembers that he’s not a punkass weak bitch who throws up even without alcohol in his system.

Kageyama’s not even responding to the man, his blue eyes glassy and lips pursed into a thin, white line, that contrasts the rest of his face that’s violently red from inebriation.

“C’mon, look, I’m giving you an experience you can brag to your friends about- getting dicked down by a college student-”

Tsukishima coughs awkwardly, and at this, the stranger looks over, his face contorting into an irritated countenance. “What? You like the view?”

“The view of you being rejected by a sixteen-year-old?” Tsukishima snaps, the insides of his stomach that was earlier bubbling and boiling over with a stew of anger, chills down suddenly as a glaciar of fear melts through his veins. This guy is _twenty-two_ , what he’s doing fucking around with an high schooler who’s five years younger? Maybe if they were both over twenty, but Kageyama _isn’t_ , and he’s just some idiotic naive bastard who’s only focus is on dinner and volleyball, and probably doesn’t even under the basics of SexEd.

Now realizing exactly how _creepy_ this situation is, his frustration at Kageyama’s obliviousness that got him this sort of trouble, ebs away and is replaced with facts on how Kageyama should not be ever left alone- alcohol or not, and that he clearly doesn’t know how strange this situation is, or at least he’s too drunk to realize, considering his lack of protests and unmoving presence.

“Clearly he knows what he’s getting himself into,” the man, _man, not boy_ , scoffs. “He’s drank alcohol and he’s at a party with college students.” Tsukishima didn’t even _know_ there were going to be college students here. He assumed it was simply going to be reckless high schoolers, give or take a year out of that range.

And all of a sudden, the pounding music, the spiked drinks, and the type of crowd currently withering in the living room, creates a nasty sensation of disgust that seeps into his pores and infects his veins because he _hates_ it here.

He wonders if Sugawara and Daichi are here. Probably, if Asahi is. Daichi, Asahi and Sugawara would’ve never came if they knew what type of people were here. He ignores the prevalent fact on how that realization doesn’t apply to Nishinoya and Tanaka, the party animals.

_Kuroo, what the hell did you get us into?_

“I think it’s quite obvious that you’re preying on drunk minors, he’s a _child_ ,” Tsukishima snarks. “The legal age of consent goes as low as thirteen, but this prefect has it set to sixteen.” He informs, swallowing dryly. The college student looks pissed, _and_ pissed drunk. While Tsukishima is definitely against satisfying the man’s ego by appearing afraid, and rather, continues to adopt to his perfected expression of condescending indifference and unrelenting confidence, if the man gets angry or physical, that’d have to result in him running. With Kageyama. And running is humiliating.

“What, you his boyfriend or some shit?” And Tsukishima scrunches his face, because the man is just now directly avoiding his statement, and instead just trying to intimidate him through cliche questions.

“Does it matter?” He replies coolly. “If I was his boyfriend what the hell would that change? It shouldn’t affect the fact that K-” Tsukishima jealousy and disdain  refuses to expose Kageyama’s name, even if it’s just his surname, and therefore wipes it off his tongue. “He is a minor, drunk, and you’re twenty-two. And, having a partner shouldn’t change the value of his own sense of consent, something that I don’t believe that he gave over,” he smirks, despite the uncomfortable tightening of his lungs as the man’s wrinkles of anger seemingly deepens with each word he spits out. “Hey, King,” he says sharply, and sighs. Kageyama didn’t even reply to his cool attitude and smooth transition from attention on the man to him, since he’s too goddamn _wasted_. “King,” he scowls, flicking a knobby finger against the boy’s ear to capture his attention, since he’s appears too focused on leaning against the counter and looking like he’s regretting life, booze, and high school choices (that is, if he seems even self-aware enough to do so, since his unfocused gaze seems to say otherwise).

“No, listen, fucker. Let’s talk-” a burly voice says from behind him. Tsukishima tenses, startled at the warm hand that suddenly clenches his shoulder with a bruising grip, and whirls him around.

Tsukishima nearly misses the flying fist of the man’s free hand.

Defensively, he nearly holds his arms up in a blocker position out of panic, only to adjust it to cover his face, but it still connects with his flat palm, and slams the back of it against his glasses, producing a clattering noise and a heavy thud of pain that shocks through his eye.

Grunting, Tsukishima quickly tries to yank himself back as he hears something to his right, presumably from Kageyama who _finally_ stops being useless as heck, but then, a commanding shout from above distracts him.

“Hey, yeah, what the FUCK man-” Realizing he’s being dropped as his bony hips slam against the tiled floor, he scrabbles up, purchasing a grip against the cabinets of the counter to pull himself up. Kuroo has suddenly reanimated himself from his zombified state of being drunk as shit, (no he still looks drunk, never mind), and is currently fisting the collar of the offending college student with a brutal look crossing his features. “The hell? Glasses, status update!”

It takes Tsukishima a moment to realize it’s him being addressed. Maybe it’s because he’s done with everything, or maybe it’s because it feels like someone split a crack into skull with a thin but painfully dull butcher knife, but it takes him a moment to digest Kuroo’s words.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Status update! Tsukki, have you never seen a spy show?” Kuroo gasps intensely, his fingers still wounded tightingly in the man’s shirt. The man himself is now trying (but failing) to push Kuroo away, as he’s backed up against the wall and lacks leverage as he’s slowly slipping down.

“Firstly, call me that again and I’ll neck you.” he begins. “And uh. Um,” he clears his throat of those uncharacteristic sounds. “He’s twenty-two, and tried to hit on Kageyama who’s clearly drunk,” he summarizes, and grateful that Kuroo, though inebriated to hell (Tsukishima prays that Satan’s going to greet Kuroo in his drunk-nightmares tonight), he still has a strong enough of an ingrained moral compass to realize how _wrong_ this is, and without even sparing words of reason that would’ve been undeserved to the man anyways, simply continues the conversation with a solid deck to the guy’s face. Tsukishima sighs. Kuroo’s definitely not the type to resort to any physical action that doesn’t involve _stopping_ a fight from happening, as he’s known more for his attitude, personality, and overall surprisingly intelligent words as a tool for any situation that has a problem. But maybe he’s too drunk for that today, since he’s releasing sloppy yet seemingly painful slugs to the man’s face.

“How DARE you?” Kuroo squawks, his words contrasting the threat of his actions. He sounds like a plucked chicken.

“Great, now, King, what the _hell_ were you getting yourself into?” He snarls, rounding to the subject, only to find Kageyama passed out on the floor. Glancing at Kuroo, who’s too busy lecturing the dazed offender who now adorns a bloody and misplaced nose, Tsukishima realizes he’s the only one left to pick up the trash. He grunts, and hooks his arms underneath Kageyama’s armpits. While he could technically drag Kageyama, who is actually somewhat heavy despite being shorter and as lean, Tsukishima still lacks any muscle definition that could carry another boy his age in any position other than a piggyback, and it’s being proven as Kageyama nearly knocks into a tall stool of the kitchen’s island when Tsukishima gave a sharp tug.

Nervously, he considers dropping Kageyama and grabbing Asahi to help sling the boy over his back and take him to the Safe Room. But he’s not necessarily keen on leaving Kageyama alone.

“Your college future is ruined as it SHOULD be and I’ll be sure to contact your parents and tell you about your _awful_ and perverted behavior-” Kuroo’s ongoing rambling presents itself out of background noise, and Tsukishima figures that Kageyama technically has someone to look over him for now, and rushes off to grab Asahi.

 

“Is this a bad time?”

“ _YES!_ ” Yamaguchi sniffs, his face blotchy from crying, and Tsukishima slowly slides his eyes from him, to Asahi, who’s next to him, and using Hinata’s back as a pillow to cry into. “It’s so _sad._ ”

Apparently, they were watching sad commercials on YouTube that involved orphans, heart-warming stories, and overall ten minutes of pure cheese.

“When the teacher _died_ and all his students gathered-” Bokuto wails like a constipated whale.

“It was rather heartbreaking,” Yachi groans, sobbing, before leaning into Yamaguchi slightly, and Tsukishima smirks slightly at the sudden clarity of realization crossing Yamaguchi’s expression that was seconds ago fogged with sorrow over a damn air freshener ad.

“Hm. You know what’s really sad? You guys right now. You’re all pathetic,” he says.

“Of course Saltyshima wouldn’t get it,” Hinata gives a disgustingly long snort. “He doesn’t have a heart.”

“Yeah. You’re right, peace,” Tsukishima flashes a peace sign, and leaves, sighing.

As he steps into the hallway, he hears a shout of his name. Blinking, he turns around, to find Daichi fighting his way through the crowd who he believes is dancing to that one American song about Africa and rainfalls. “Tsukishima!” He bellows, and he bows in response, relief flooding through him because as much as he’d like to deny this, he has relied on Daichi’s sturdiness for this past year as a leader, and looks up to him even though they only see each other within volleyball club. “Ah, stop it. Don’t be like that.” Daichi shakes his head, and Tsukishima is relieved to see a lack of flustered coloration or unfocused gaze on his upperclassman. “Is Asahi in here? Ah, I was worried me and Suga lost him or something,” he chuckles. “Kuroo invited us, saying it was for high schoolers so we thought it’d be safe to bring Asahi along- turns out someone invited the nearby college without notifying...well anyone I guess.” Tsukishima cringes at the mention of the college. Gross.

“Yeah, Asahi is in there,” he gestures towards the room. “He’s crying.”

At this, Daichi’s expression freezes, and Tsukishima slowly steps back. He doesn’t need to face Daichi’s anger, even though it’s usually directed at Hinata and Kageyama being idiots, and is quite satisfying to witness. “Why?” He asks tersely through gnashes teeth.

“Sad commercials on YouTube.” Tsukishima answers promptly.

“Oh, okay. Then he deserves it,” Daichi’s fury dies as quickly as it came, exasperation shadowing his face. In the dark, he appears even more tired and depressed as he usually is after dealing with all of them. Pity.

“Wait,” Tsukishima says, before the conversation could end. His fingers awkwardly twitching and entwining with each other, he attempts to word out the ask for a favor without using those words or asking for help. “...Kageyama collapsed in the kitchen. I can’t carry him,” he leaves the ask for help unsaid, and Daichi stares at him for a full, unnerving second, before sighing, his shoulders laxing forward.

“Show me the way,” Daichi groans.

* * *

“Kuroo, what are you doing? What did you _do_.” Daichi demands, posing with his hands folded across his chest. At the sound of his name, Kuroo lobs his body around in a twirl, swaying awkwardly, and facing away from the college student who to Tsukishima’s surprise and slight horror (that’s paired with a sick sense of satisfaction), is knocked out, with blood crusting his upper lip and nostrils.

“Teaching him a lesson!” Kuroo shouts, jabbing a finger against Daichi’s forehead, and Tsukishima quickly moves out of their proximity in case of Daichi decides that life isn’t worth living anymore and decides to take everyone down with him. “He was hurting my kouhai, and I must step in!”

At this, Daichi’s stoic anger and atmosphere of destruction and unforgiveness disperses, automatically replaced with concern and worry, so thick and prominent that it nearly makes _Tsukishima_ feel such emotions. _Gross_. “Underclassman? Who?”

“Uh. Uh. Four-Eyes over there!” He points.

“I’m over here.”

Kuroo clumsily turns around and redirects his finger, now in the correct direction towards Tsukishima, who had displaced himself next to Kageyama who’s sleeping on the floor. Kneeling down, Tsukishima rolls the boy onto his side, just as he learned out of the mandatory health class he took last semester that warned them that when a drunk friend has passed out, they must be on their side in case if they vomit. Since at least in this position, they wouldn’t choke on their own puke.

“Kageyama, is he okay?” Daichi asks frantically.

“Yeah, he’s only sleeping. Don’t worry, he didn’t die like you that one time on court.” Tsukishima says flatly. Daichi holds his gaze.

The atmosphere drops five degrees, and Tsukishima feels an itching feeling of impending death. Death by Daichi. Deathchi. What a pitiful way to die.

“But are you okay?” Daichi suddenly continues, even though the heavy homicidal mood remains, completed with his irked expression. “Kuroo said he was bothering you-”

“I’m fine. He only touched me because I…” He grits his teeth. “Stepped in, I guess,” he attempts to play it off, because if others ever heard that he did anything remotely kind to Kageyama, they’ll never let him live it down, and probably use it as an excuse to ask him for favors because he’s “nice” from this one incident. Which isn’t fair, because he was just being a decent human being- not necessarily a _nice_ one. “He was originally harassing Kageyama.”

“What did he want from Kageyama?” Daichi inquires, his gaze darkening, and Tsukishima has to momentarily flicker his eyes away, because Daichi is rather scary, even though he’d never confess so. “Is it…”

“Probably what you’re thinking.” Tsukishima shrugs nonchalantly, and quickly continues talking. He doesn’t know if he should tell Daichi before Kageyama himself is awake and conscious of what had happened. “Now, Daichi, our upperclassman, be a good senior and drag this dumbass to where Asahi is,” he says, motioning towards his dead as heck classmate, and Daichi just glowers, which makes a sense of normalcy return just slightly, even though the previous concoction of suspicion and worry didn’t die down, and instead increased within his tense expression.

“Ahhh, Genius-kun,” Kuroo blabbers, wandering over to Kageyama, who Daichi easily slings over his back. “You still with us?” He prods the limp Kageyama in the cheek, before sobbing dramatically, which _frightened_ the _hell_ out of Tsukishima. “N-no, it can’t be!” He suddenly sobs, and Tsukishima quickly dodges one of his swaying, weird limbs. He’s like one of those floppy balloons blown outside of car wash stores. He hates it.

“Noooo!” Kuroo wails, and to Tsukishima’s legitimate horror, there are tears leaking out his eyes, and Tsukishima has already done his good deed for the day the month, from running himself ragged, making sure his classmates didn’t get lost as fuck and in trouble. Therefore, he does not feel any sense of obligation or motivational guilt for bothering with Kuroo’s weird emotional state. “HE DIED-!” The bedhead drowns in misery.

Tsukishima indignantly runs out of Kuroo’s range, and towards Daichi, who also looks disturbed by Kuroo’s sudden outburst. “This was a horrible idea,” Tsukishima finally says.

“Bet?” Daichi snorts in reply, and Tsukishima steps aside to open the Safe Room’s door to deposit the frazzled nanny (Tsukishima can relate), the collapsed idiot, and the crying dumbass.

Kageyama Tobio is good with kids.

Kageyama, “King of the Court” Tobio, is good with  _ kids _ , when he can barely comprehend the creatures of his own age. Tsukishima observes with gross fascination at the tiny, chubby kid who crawls into Kageyama’s lap, who’s suffering from a migraine since he’s extremely hungover, and yet he still tolerates with the babbling little  _ thing _ . Tsukishima finds himself unable to look away, because there’s some uncomfortably sick interest in seeing someone like Kageyama, interact with something that cries, whines, and overall unable to pull its own weight without outside help. He still takes in comfort in the fact that at he’s not going to be called out for his intense gaze on the weird scene, since everyone else is raptured by this as well. Even Hinata for once isn’t screaming, since somehow even while drunk, he seems to know that this is one of those rare, once-in-a-lifetime chances that he’d ever witness this. 

Tsukishima determines that the only reason why Kageyama Tobio would be remotely appealing to little kids, is because they share the same level of maturity and intellect. As a bonus, it’d also explain his inability to get on people his age’s level. 

“Whoa...it’s like a black-haired Natsu.” Hinata whispers, staggering before collapsing, before awkwardly crawling over to Kageyama. His eyes are glittering, and the little girl who seated herself in the King’s lap gurgles happily, and Hinata’s childish visage beams with wonder. “Hey, idiot!” He chirps, and Kageyama must be  _ very _ hungover since he’s tolerating two children who are practically in his lap right now, and one just called him ‘idiot’. “I didn’t know you could smile like that! Usually your smile makes kids want to cry-” Tsukishima finds himself in terror (he swears, by the end of this night he’s going to end up with a stroke), agreeing with the hyperactive man baby (not the big one Bokuto, but the mini-one with orange hair). 

“Shut up,” Kageyama snarls sulkily, glancing warily at the girl, and Tsukishima wants to laugh. It’s evidence through the sunken gaze, stiff posture, and tenseness surrounding Kageyama, that he’s scared of the little thing in his lap, in spite of its clear preference for him. Though, it seems as if that might be wrong, considering the toddler’s interesting in Hinata, as she’s now groping Hinata’s knee and laughing. “Why did you bring your  _ niece _ to a party with booze? What the heck, man?” Kageyama whips his head around to face Daishou, who’s currently whacking Kuroo with an Operation game stick. 

“I didn’t  _ know _ there was going to be alcohol! Thanks to  _ this _ freaking sock puppet’s fault,” he jabs Kuroo’s cheek with the metal end of his rod. 

Apparently, even while drunk, Kuroo can still detect his weird, respectful rivalry with the creepy boy. Tsukishima glares at Daishou, who just flutters his fingers in a wave before Kuroo slams his face into a pillow. Bokuto solemnly draws another tally onto the whiteboard that Yachi helped him design with stick figures to signify Daishou and Kuroo. 

“I didn’t know there was going to be any of that either!” He bawls, and Kageyama hisses, placing a finger onto his lips and pointing at the child. Kuroo blearily glances, yet somehow, through his thick skull that is still functioning (Tsukishima didn’t even think he could comprehend things while uninebriated, but he’s learning a lot of things today), scream-whispers: “I thought it was just going to be volleyball teams meeting at a regular party of high schoolers from different districts- I didn’t know college students were going to come!”

“Whose house is this, anyways?” Tsukishima questions. It’s quite large, considering how it’s able to hold a massive handful of students from a variety of districts. Whoever owns this estate is definitely loaded, in spite of the simple decorations that somehow reflect importance, without appearing gaudy. 

“Oh, my distant cousin’s friend’s second-nephew’s step-son.” Kuroo answers simply, before collapsing as Daishou violently shakes a can of Diet Pepsi, clips it open, and attempts to dump it on him, only to be prevented from Daichi who gives a sharp whip of the end of his blanket he’s sharing with Asahi against his thigh. “He was throwing a party for my district, and asked me to invite whoever I wanted.”

“This is a nightmare.” Tsukishima hisses, only to be met with a soft mutter of agreement. He glances at the source of the response, and it’s Kumini who’s watching Kenma furiously pound on his psp. 

Kindaichi nervously waves, as Kumini finger-guns Tsukishima. Tsukishima blinks, and raises his hand back as a slack wave. “Hey, you guys, where’s Oikawa?” Sugawara asks the two. 

“Dead.”

“Leading a revolution.”

They stare, and Kindaichi sweats at his and his friend’s different answers blurted in unison, while Kumini looks unbothered by the world, death, and chugging down a cup of caffeine stirred with Red Bull.

“Because Kiyiko isn’t here…” Sugawara mutters. 

“Oikawa-senpai is quite respectful of others, don’t worry. And he doesn’t drink. None of us do.” Kindaichi reassures, almost defensively. 

“He’s still an idiot though, and probably chugged an entire liter of beer for a dare.” Kumini adds. “He’ll be nothing more than a nuisance for Shimizu-san though, so do not worry.” He shrugs, returning to scrolling through his phone. Then, he raises it, and a shutter clicks, causing Tsukishima to stiffen. Then he realizes what it’s directed at-

Kageyama is awkwardly playing with the baby. 

And it’s adorable, even though it looks like he’s constipated and scared of breaking the baby’s arm in half. Or maybe he’s afraid of what Daishou would do to him if he got too close to his niece- Daishou doesn’t seem the most stable. Tsukishima discreetly glances behind him in the small room they’ve barraged themselves in: Daishou is yodeling a war cry and attempting to asphyxiate Kuroo. Nice.

Tsukishima is somewhat surprised that Kumini willingly took a picture of Kageyama, however. He’s well aware that Kageyama didn’t get along with former teammates, to no fault but his own though. Perhaps they’ve reconciled. 

Or maybe Kageyama with a baby is just too strange to have a former rivalry prevent them from preserving the memory. 

“Someone find Noya, I need to make sure he didn’t lose my car keys.” Daichi grumbles. 

“You let Nishinoya touch your keys?” Tsukishima grimaces, disbelief coloring his tone. He thought better of Daichi. 

“Yeah, he said he left his phone in the car. However, I have absolutely no idea where he went, and he hasn’t picked up his phone even though he’s definitely the type to get it charged without a charger.”

“What?”

“Long story,” Sugawara gives a tight smile. “Anyways, Daichi, just go check.” Sugawara flaps a hand. “I’ll deal with these people,” he says, as Kuroo tries to body slam Daishou. “Also check up on Kiyoko for me, won’t you!” He hollers after Daichi’s leaving back. 

Once his captain leaves, Tsukishima focuses his attention on Kageyama. 

He doesn’t exactly know what compelled him to, but he suddenly finds himself moving himself to sitting beside Kageyama, the knees of their crossed legs tapping lightly. Kageyama appears to not mind their close proximity in spite of their rather taunt and strange relationship that contradicts any sort of physical contact. Instead, he seems completely fixated on the child who’s pointing wildly around the room (usually at Asahi, babbling in fear and utterly crushing Asahi’s spirits as conveyed through his dead expression) and turning around sharply to see if Kageyama’s listening. 

“She seems rather attached to you.” Tsukishima comments disgruntledly. Kageyama just grunts in return, not even looking over. “Surprised. I thought children would’ve hated you.”

He expects a glare at the very least, but then Kageyama glances over, an expression that’s not necessarily thoughtful, more so passive, as he answers with: “yeah. I never actually touched a child before, but that’s because their moms usually wouldn’t let me near,” and Tsukishima snorts because of  _ course _ that’s what would happen to the King and his typically scary atmosphere and frightening, forced grin. And tonight is already a messed up, weird and oddly liberating night because Kageyama doesn’t seem remotely offended by Tsukishima’s snark laugh, and rather, appears amused as well, the soft gaze he adopted for the child seemingly warming even farther, and clapped on Tsukishima.

Tsukishima’s lungs deflate, and he’s unable to refill them because Kageyama’s looking at him with that expression. The lack of oxygen hurts, almost parallel to the pain of knowing that Kageyama is staring at him with such a tender and content expression not because of him, but because of the baby. “I didn’t think I’d like little kids either though. Whenever I think of little kids I think of Hinata-” he scrunches the tip of his gracefully sloped nose, and Tsukishima coughs down a laugh because he  _ loves _ making fun of Hinata, even more when with someone he likes in an unplatonic manner. “But Hinata has a little sister, and she was the first kid that I’ve really interacted with.” He smiles brightly, and Tsukishima wants to  _ die _ and let the grim reaper just take his soul because even though he already went through hell this past hour and still made it, he has somehow ended up in heaven and decided that  _ wow _ this is  _ worse _ because he loves hating things, snarking on things and just overall being miserable. 

He can’t do that when Kageyama flashes his shallow dimples at him. 

Perhaps it’s because he rarely smiles naturally, but Tsukishima never noticed any dimples marking his smooth skin. Which is strange, considering how these past couple weeks he’s made it somewhat of a creepy habit to stare at Kageyama during practice whenever he’s available to. 

And Tsukishima suddenly wishes he drank himself trashed like Kageyama. Because he can feel his lips part slightly, and knows that he wants to confess to the boy that he doesn’t want to fight with him, and that he cares for him (but not to say that he wants to be something more. He loves what they have now, and he’d never want to compromise the teasing nature of their relationship, therefore he doesn’t want Kageyama to think him ‘liking’ him suddenly means his previous behavior didn’t broadcast that and therefore must change). He wants to confide to him that he wants to know more about him. It’s not love, but it’s certainly down the path to it. He just wants to be someone Kageyama thinks about to- it’s not fair that he’s stuck thinking about him when the other isn’t suffering, awake at night to conjure scenarios between them. 

If he had alcohol, he could blame the need to convey that on it. 

Then, the door slams open, jarring Tsukishima out of his awkward trance and  _ Jesus Christ of a fishball god DOES exist because he stopped me from doing the stupidest shit in my life _ . 

Heart palpating that’s rattling his ribcage and shuddering his breaths, Tsukishima stares at Kageyama whose attention is enraptured to Daichi, who opened the door and is glancing at them with a manic expression. He nearly just revealed a shitton of emotions that Tsukishima Kei does not feel other than in the moment, if not for holy Satan (Jesus? What’s the difference) Christ on a bike deciding to take pity on him at that moment. 

“They took the car.” Daichi wheezes, rasping in air. 

“Noya?” Asahi whimpers.

“I mean, it’s Noya and Tanaka together.” Kumini winces. “They are quite the...pair.”

“A bad pair!” Daichi hisses, his voice pitching an octave that Tsukishima is impressed he could hit with his generally low voice. “They, the,” he groans, glancing at the child in Kageyama’s lap, and Tsukishima, once again, is awed that Daichi somehow is able to resist swearing and setting the house on fire. “Ugh!” He groans in a one-note shout. “Also, remember Terushima?” Tsukishima groans at the memory, while Kageyama gives an affirmative nod, because of course he’d probably spend ten minutes memorizing more than five-hundred volleyball players and enemies, but not his Japanese homework. “Yeah, he’s with them. Saw it on Noya’s Snapchat.” Daichi cards his hair, and Tsukishima has a sudden fear that Daichi would just yank a tuft of his hair out from stress. 

Kumini sucks in air through gritted teeth, before whispering: “sucks,” drawing out the tailing ‘s’.

“I mean. Are they drunk?” Kindaichi asks nervously. 

“YES.” Daichi pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh.” Kindaichi whispers.

“Wait, who’s driving? Noya I presume?” Tsukishima asks, and grimaces when Daichi nods viciously. 

“Great, where’s Iwaizumi?” Daichi sighs. “Iwaizumi is a good kid, I’d trust him with my life. Let’s borrow his car, I’m chasing them down, Noya keeps on Snapchatting the places he’s sitting. Ten minutes ago they were at a Seven-Eleven, probably buying out the whole store, let’s see if they’re still there.” He snaps his fingers, and Sugawara stands up to join his friend. 

“Why not borrow Kuroo’s car? He was the one who invited us here,” Tsukishima says boredly, jerking a thumb at Kuroo, who is currently fighting Daishou over a game of chess. 

“I said I was sorry!”

“Doesn’t matter, give me your keys,” Daichi says firmly. “I’d rather wreck your car than someone as good as Iwaizumi’s.” Kuroo groans, before reaching into his back pocket. 

“Hey, Daichi, Imma. Sauce you my keys,” Kuroo grins evilly, and Tsukishima might hate the man, but he doesn’t want to witness his murder especially from his captain’s hands, but Kuroo is really testing his limits. “Anyways, keep my baby safe. It can hold up to eight people, since it’s a minivan.”

“A minivan? What are you, a soccer mom?” Sugawara wheezes, slapping his knee, and Tsukishima snickers. “Debra, did you bring today’s trail mix for all the kids you’re carpooling?”

“Hey, I’m loaning y’all my freaking car, don’t wreck it,” Kuroo rolls his eyes, as he sticks his tongue out at Sugawara.

“Fine, fine. Okay, Suga, let’s go.” Daichi gestures. “Asahi, you can stay here to make sure the rest of the kids don’t do anything dumb.” Asahi salutes cheerfully, looking up from the newest video he’s watching with Yamaguchi and Yachi. “Tsukishima-”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Uh, no. I was going to suggest for you to round up everyone else because I am eventually going to just take all of us to my house instead, since my parents are out and wouldn’t mind having friends over.” Daichi instructs. “I just don’t want us here any longer.” He winces, and Tsukishima vocally agrees. 

“Please take me, have Asahi do that instead. I think I’ll die if I stay here longer,” Tsukishima states, injecting enough pity into his tone without making it sound as if he’s pleading. He’s not that pathetic. “Take me out of here, or take me out.” He hisses.

“None of us are into you though,” Yamaguchi drawls from the background. 

“When I said ‘take me out’, I meant with an assassination. Preferably with a sniper.” Tsukishima deadpans. “Get me out of here,” he stares into Daichi’s dead eyes, hoping to somehow translate the message that they’re really not that different, the two of them, and they’re both suffering so they might as well do it together. 

“Wait, I want to come!” Kageyama sways onto his feet, gripping the baby in his arms (Tsukishima stares concerningly. That is not how one holds a baby, but it seems as if she’s having fun teetering at the edge of death by fall damage). “I hate this place too.” he mutters, and Tsukishima feels a surge of pity. Yeah, Kageyama didn’t really seem to care about the college student, but he already confided earlier that he didn’t know what was going on and he couldn’t do anything about the man and didn’t know what was going to happen until Tsukishima intervened, and Tsukishima is pretty sure that to everyone, that sort of vulnerability is quite frightening. 

And Daichi seems to detect this as well, since his gaze softens, and he nods. “Yeah, fine, Kageyama you can come. Leave Sachiko here, though.” He directs, and Kageyama gently sets Sachiko down. 

“W-wait, I want to come!” Hinata burps, ruffling the toddler’s hair. 

“I don’t think you can handle a car ride with puking, dumbass.” Kageyama says. 

“You were drunk too! More drunk than me!” Hinata whines. 

“Yeah, but I recovered faster than you!” Kageyama gripes, flicking Hinata on the head, leading to an intense shrieking match between two birds. 

Tsukishima rounds to Sugawara, his gaze hollow and dead. “Take. Me.” 

Daichi faces Sugawara, who just shrugs, indifferent, and he sighs, nodding in acceptance.

  
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is meant to be a shitpost that developed meaning to me, so Tsukishima might seem slightly OOC since it was meant to be crack through and through without an actual plot.  
> But here I am, contemplating whether or not to make more out of this. 
> 
> Tbh it'd probably be better if i ended it in the next chapter but we all know i make horrible decisions


End file.
